Strange Barrel
Strange barrels are found in the Kharazi Jungle dungeon during or after the Legend's Quest, and can be smashed to reveal a random monster or item, or both. Getting There To reach the area containing the strange barrels, one must have started the Legend's Quest and passed through the dark metal gate in the dungeon. A hatchet and Machette are needed to enter the Kharazi Jungle, which must be trekked through in order to reach the dungeon, which can be found in the north-west portion of the jungle. A pickaxe, Lockpick, Unpowered orb, and runes for any enchant orb spell are also needed. For explicit directions about how to reach this area, please refer to the Legend's Quest page. Smashing the barrels By selecting the 'smash' option on a strange barrel, one or more of the following can occur: *The player could be attacked by a random monster *A random item could appear on the ground *The player could be unable to smash the barrel **"You were unable to smash this barrel open." *The barrel could explode, resulting in a random amount of damage from 0-19 (possibly dependent upon hits level) **"You smash the barrel open. **''The barrel explodes...'' **''...you take some damage..." *The barrel could explode, resulting in no damage **"''The barrel explodes... **''But you take no damage..."'' *The barrel could have nothing in it *The barrel could be hit at the wrong angle, decreasing attack by 1-3 **"You were unable to smash this barrel open. **''You hit the barrel at the wrong angle.'' **''You're heavily jarred from the vibrations of the blow.'' **''Your attack is reduced by X.''" Monsters * Black knight * Chaos Dwarf * Dark Warrior * Darkwizard (Level 13) * Deadly Red spider * Death Wing * Giant * Giant bat * Giant Spider * Hobgoblin * Moss giant * Mugger * Rat (Level 8, Level 13) * Scorpion (Level 21) * Skeleton (Level 21, Level 25, Level 31) * Zombie (Level 24) Items Weapons * Bronze Throwing Dart (1) * Bronze throwing knife * Iron Throwing Dart (1) * Iron throwing knife * Steel Throwing Dart (1) * Steel throwing knife * Mithril Throwing Dart (1) * Mithril throwing knife * Adamantite Throwing Dart (1) * Adamantite throwing knife * Rune throwing knife Runes * Air-rune (1) * Water-rune (1) * Earth-rune (1) * Fire-Rune (1) Herbs * Snake Weed Food and Potions * Bread * Cheese * Half a meat pie * Half a Redberry pie * Half an apple pie * Pineapple * Slice of Cake * Spinach roll * Attack Potion (1 dose) * Defense Potion (1 dose) * Restore prayer Potion (1 dose) * Strength potion (1 dose) Certificates * Coal certificate (1) * Mithril ore certificate (1) * Mithril bar certificate (1) * Raw lobster certificate (1) * Raw bass certificate (1) * Swordfish certificate (1) * Raw shark certificate (1) * Shark certificate (1) * Willow logs certificate (1) * Yew logs certificate (1) Other * Bow string * Bronze Pickaxe * Casket * Coins (100) * Gold bar * Logs * Paramaya Rest Ticket * Rocks * Rope * Ship Ticket * Steel pickaxe * Tinderbox * Torch See also *Barrel Category:Scenery Category:Harmful scenery Category:Legend's Quest